Mentors and Cleaning Closets
by TheVampireChickWithNoFangz
Summary: Join Rapunzel as she gets into mischief with her trusty companion, Pascal, and her loving boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert. Add these lot, a couple of maids and a grumpy old mentor, and what do ya get? A fluffy oneshot! Rated T for one swear word, just incase & remember to review, please.


**Hey It's me again! Okay so yesterday was my moody day since that story didn't have a happy end to it, so I decided to give you guys a more happy, playful oneshot that I normally like to read. **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Princess!"

You hear that scream? That scream was from Rapunzel's very aggravated mentor that was looking for the runaway girl herself.

"Princess, please, come back" The mentor, Miss Croakeen **(I know weird name) **paced inside on of the castle hallways that she saw the Princess duck into, looking behind drapes, chairs, statues, anywhere for the new found Princess. She was getting nervous. What if she never found her? What if the monarchs find out that she lost their daughter? What if they get angry and punish her? Her normally narrowed eyes grew wide as she thought of all the possibilities. She needed to find her _now and fast._

But you see, she never saw the spiky mop of hair walk right past her while she was panicking, not even when the younger Princess ducked behind a suite of armor that was put on display. She was so caught up in her frantic thoughts, that she never heard the little giggle that was so very loud in the vacant hallway. Still the sound still eluded the overactive mentor, which seemed to be going into shock at that moment.

The petite 18 year old clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter and eyed her trusty companion, Pascal the chameleon, who was also trying to cover his croaky giggles with his little paws.

"You know what to do, Pascal" she whispered and he puffed out his chest, saluted and jumped from his perch from her shoulder to the wall and scurried across to the mentor.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she never saw the little green lizard crawl closer to her. Pascal leaped gracefully from the wall and onto the woman's skirt of her dress and turned the same shade of violet as the silk. The woman in question jumped a tiny bit at the contact and turned rapidly around, nearly catching Rapunzel who was still trying to contain her laughter.

Pascal, who was still clinging to the skirt, quickly made use of the woman's lack of defense and quickly leaped up her dress and before she could investigate Rapunzel's hiding place, she felt something wet and sticky in her ear, making her scream so loud that the whole kingdom must have heard it.

No longer could she restrain herself, Rapunzel burst out laughing and sprinted past her mentor, grabbing Pascal who still had had his tongue in Miss Croakeen's ear. She didn't stop, even when the woman realized that the princess had just zoomed past and called out for the princess to stop. But still she ran, passing the maids who were trying to contain their amusement at the Princesses playfulness.

The Princess kept running, running until she could no longer hear those disastrous clip clops from her mentor's death trap shoes. Really who wears those things, when teaching a Princess? She looked back and noticed that the woman, who was now infuriated at the Princesses outlandish behavior, had taken the death traps off, thrown them aside –In a non lady like manner – and was catching up quickly. The young girl's eyes grew wide with shock and started sprinting full speed, knowing she will be in _serious_ trouble if she gets caught.

She looked back and saw that many maids had gathered in the hallway and were slowing Miss Croakeen down. The young woman laughed joyfully and turned around only to crash into Eugene, who had just exited his room to look for the very Princess in question.

"Whoa Blondie, careful, what you doing running like that, its almost like your running from…" he trailed off as he saw Miss Croakeen's head among the many heads of maids, whose eyes were locked on the Princess, locked and bloodshot.

"Oh gosh it's her!" He blurted out; he grabbed Rapunzel's hand and tugged "Come on Blondie!"

She didn't need to be told twice, and off they went, zooming around corners, hiding behind bushes in the courtyards, and playing tricks on the poor woman who was really close to exploding from frustration.

The two trouble makers were having so much fun that they didn't realize that they had come across a dead end hallway. Dust old drapes and painting were sitting against the wall, neglect making them worn and old. The only door was a maids cleaning closet, and were also filled with past paintings that had seen better days.

"Oh shit" he breathed under his breath and looked frantically for any escape, a window maybe?

But there was none, the hallway was bleak and empty, almost like no one bothered with this part of the castle. The footsteps got closer with the same shrill scream for the Princess.

He made a break for the door, praying that she would ignore this hallway, and pulled Rapunzel in with him, gently, but quickly easing the door shut so the woman wouldn't hear it. He pulled Rapunzel into the far corner of the closet and held her close, his back to the door, his arms either side of the young woman, protecting her from view, just in case that god awful woman was to find them out.

Their breaths were shallow and fast as they waited for any sort noise or movement from outside. Little Pascal popped his head out of his hiding place in Rapunzel's hair and climbed onto Eugene's shoulder, looking wide eyed at the crack at the bottom of the door. Eugene looked over his shoulder, doing the same.

All three went still when they saw shadows moving outside the door, they were going to get caught, and they were so gonna get it from the monarchs, he just knew it.

On the other side of the door, Miss Croakeen tip toed around the dead end hallway. She eyed the door, every now and then while she searched behind the dusty drapes and paintings. She smirked when she realized that they were stuck in the closet.

She had them now.

In deliberate slowness, she skipped gracefully to the door, enjoying how much she knew that she was teasing them. She hummed a little tune, still teasing.

Prolonging the moment, she grabbed the door knob and shook it a bit so the door rattled. Her smile grew even more and started to twist the handle, nearly uncovering their hiding place…

"Miss Croakeen!"

The shout made her and the occupants of the closet, jump, and her smile instantly disappeared, replacing its place with a scowl and turned to glare at the group of maids that were smiling slightly, but contained it well enough so it would tip the mentor off.

"Yes, what is it?" Miss Croakeen snapped at them and their faces grew into scowls just as deep as hers, before quickly replacing it with small fake smiles, but mild annoyance still lingered in their eyes.

Emily, the head maid, and also the Queen's lady in waiting, steeped forward to address the mentor, her lips holding a slight smug smile, "My lady, the monarchs crave a word with you, they want to know the progress of the Princesses' education and behavior, but you better hurry" she paused, and pretended to look behind her for anyone who might be listening in and whispered, "they don't like to be kept waiting." She stood upright and gestured her to follow her.

Miss Croakeen huffed in disappointment at not catching the two trouble makers and started to follow Emily, glaring into the back of her head as she led her to the royals. Then it registered what Emily had said and she started to panic. What was she going to say? She couldn't say that their daughter was impossible to teach, that she never listens, she always runs away, that would be disrespectful! But so was lying, oh gosh what was she going to do?

And so for the second time that day, she imagined herself being punished by the monarchs that she respected so very much. She was so into her thoughts that she never saw the two lingering maids who stayed by the cleaning closet, mockingly waving at her behind her back, and trying to contain their giggles behind their hands.

When Emily and Miss Croakeen turned the corner of the hallway, the two lingering maids brushed off their skirts, out of habit, and opened the door of the cleaning closet and giggled even more at the sight before them.

Eugene had moved Rapunzel even more into the corner that she was now crouching behind him, peaking behind his legs with large innocent eyes. The man in question had somehow gotten a hold of a frying pan from god knows where, and was poised to strike, while Pascal was camouflaged on his shoulder and clinging on for dear life.

It was a sight to behold… and to memorize.

A few minutes passed and Eugene was still poised and ready to strike, both him and Pascal watching the edge of the door, waiting for Miss Croakeen to jump out and attack.

Rapunzel giggled at the two with the maids and made to get up and leave the closet, but Eugene wouldn't budge and little Pascal stretched his tiny arms out, as if to stop her from going any further. The Princess protested but Eugene quickly whispered to the maids, "Is the witch gone?"

Rapunzel blew her hair out of her eyes as a sign of exasperation at her boyfriend and looked over his broad shoulder at the maids with amusement in her eyes.

The two giggled at the predicament that their Princess was in; "Yes she's gone, you won't see her for the rest of the day, at least" one barely chuckled out.

Eugene and Pascal finally relaxed and let Rapunzel pass, but Eugene grabbed her hand and pulled her back in behind him. She was about to protest again but the young man just put a finger to her lips and gently grabbed Pascal and plopped him on one of the maids shoulder and said, "Can you please get him something to eat please, me and the Princess have some talking to do, if you don't mind"

He looked back down at her and she smirked at the look he was giving her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the two maids giggle softly again for the millionth time that day and took an unwilling Pascal who gave Eugene the look, that said, _Watch it you, I'll come after you_.

But Eugene never caught it since he slammed the door closed and kissed his Princess with all that he had in him.

"I love you Blondie" he whispered, as he nipped at her lips.

She smiled against his lips, and giggled around the kiss.

"I love you too Eugene, but," she looked down at his hand and smirked as she continued, "could you possibly put down the frying pan?"

The only response she got was the sound of the frying pan clattering to the ground

* * *

**Yeah so my last oneshot was a thought that just came to me and I had to write, to get the bad feelings outta my head, and I really hope it didn't make that many people sad, I didn't mean too. **

**Anyway this story was going around in my head when I was trying to get to sleep after I posted The Painful Truth. I had to write little bits on a piece of paper cause I couldnt get to sleep and it was driving me nuts!  
**

**I'm also thinking of doing a follow on from this chapter, like Rapunzel's and Eugene's children doing exactly the same thing to the castle staff, I can't stop thinking about it, so if you want me to do something like that, just ask me through review or PM**

**Review please! Every comment warms my heart, even if it's ****criticism**, I'll still love ya forever! Until next time...  



End file.
